


Garrett's Family Grows

by xxMad_Donaxx



Series: The Ties that Bind [18]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Anal Fingering, F/F, F/M, Hawke has a harem, Knotting, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 16:40:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15889944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxMad_Donaxx/pseuds/xxMad_Donaxx
Summary: To increase his power Garrett needs to make two more children. Celeste knows someone who she thinks will agree to become a Succubus.*The F/F in this is unfortunately mostly off screen.





	Garrett's Family Grows

Garrett knew he was living every horny heterosexual teenage boy’s wet dream. The bed was simply too small and they’d made a nest of pillows, blankets and even the couch cushions on the floor to sleep in. His head rested on Celeste’s stomach within licking distance of her large breasts. Isabela’s were pressed against his ass, her legs tangled together with Celeste’s. Merrill’s boobs were in his hands. The top of her head rested against Celeste’s side, his arm supporting her neck leaving the other to squeeze, pinch, pull or knead as he saw fit.

Celeste and Isabela were asleep but Merrill was not. She squirmed slightly and pushed into his hand. Garrett bent slightly and took the tip of her ear into his mouth, avoiding the sharp points of her horns. He sucked as he hardened his cock. It didn’t rest along her thigh for long. Merrill spread her legs and worked his length between her pussy lips. She slid wetly along the length and sighed softly. Garrett closed his eyes and continued to play with Merrill’s tits as she used him.

He could happily spend hours with the three of them, having sex with them and watching them have sex with each other. The only thing that would make this perfect was sharing this bliss with Anders. In order for that to happen, two more women needed to be added to this pile. One of Celeste’s co-workers would be by today at some point. She hadn’t been told exactly what they needed from her but Celeste was fairly certain she’d accept the offer.

That strange interview was at least an hour away however. Garrett rose up and shifted a little, sucking on Merrill’s ear again as he reached down between her legs. He gently pushed his cock into her core rather than continuing to let her slide along it. She pulled her legs in closer to her chest and groaned as he began thrusting. Garrett settled back on his side and continued to thrust. Behind him Isabela stirred and he felt her hands on his ass. He paused and immediately felt her fingers at his asshole.

“Oh Bela,” he moaned happily.

Merrill resumed rolling her hips and Isabela chuckled as she pushed her fingers inside of him. Their noise had also woken Celeste and she patted his cheek before moving behind Isabela. This writhing, moaning pile of pleasure was almost a morning ritual. Sometimes they split off into pairs but most of the time it was like this. He wasn’t sure how adding two more women would affect this sex pile but more room would be a must.

Eventually they were sated enough and moved from the floor to the couch to wait for their possible new sister. Boredom got the better of Isabela and Merrill and they began playing with each other while Celeste watched. Garrett was content to watch as well until the doorbell rang. He left his ladies on the couch in the living room and led the woman at his door into the kitchen.

She wore jeans and a button up shirt. The tails were tired in a knot and he could see a strip of belly between it and the waist band of her pants. Her ass was shapely and her breasts average. She had short coppery red hair and bright green eyes that were smoldering with anger at his obvious ogling. Garrett smiled unapologetically and held out his hand.

“Garrett Hawke,” he said evenly.

“Alyss Cousland,” she said tightly ignoring his hand.

“What has Celeste told you Alyss,” he asked as he folded his arms across his chest.

“That your family is being held against their will by a powerful man. She didn’t say why the proper authorities can’t be contacted.”

“Because the man isn’t a man. He’s an incubus. Any normal person sent after him would be doomed.”

“You look pretty normal to me,” she said incredulously. “Just how do you plan to…”

“Look again Alyss,” Garrett interrupted.

Her eyes grew wide and she stepped away from him. “What… are you?” she asked sounding a little horrified.

“I’m an incubus,” he replied as he gestured at the arch that led to the living room. “I was turned by my brother before the man holding him left Denerim. Celeste was the first person I turned. If you are willing I’ll turn you into a succubus just like them.”

Without turning her back to him Alyss slowly backed into the living room. Garrett gestured again and smirked at her reaction upon seeing her co-worker on the couch with Merrill busy between her legs and Isabela latched onto one breast while she toyed with the other. Celeste moaned and twiddled the fingers not twined in Isabela’s hair.

“What are they… doing?” Alyss asked uncertainly.

“Exactly what it looks like,” Garrett said. “Having sex. We do a lot of that.”

“How will having sex help free your family?” she asked in confusion.

“It doesn’t,” he replied. “Sex is a big part of our lives. It’s how we feed and how we spend our spare time. What will free my family is power. The more children I…”

“Succubi,” Celeste interrupted sternly.

“Succubi,” Garrett sighed. “She isn’t going to let me make another incubus even though we’d all enjoy another cock around here. Anyway, the more succubi I make the more powerful I become.”

Alyss looked more confused than anything as she ran a finger along one of the horns on his head. He twitched his tail away from her as the hand descended towards it and shook his head. “What sort or creatures are you?” she asked.

“Celeste hasn’t figured out if we’re demonic beings or magical creatures,” he said moving around her to sit in his recliner. “Anders, my boyfriend who is with my brother and sister, said we’re nothing but parasites. He’s not wrong either. We can feed off the life force of anyone we fuck. If we aren’t careful we can kill them.”

“But you don’t have to kill them?”

“No.”

“This other man, the one who has your family, has?”

“I don’t know for certain,” Garrett said grimly. “If he hasn’t I’ll be amazed. He turned all of them against their will. He beat the shit out of Carver before he raped and turned him. Now he’s taken them from their home, keeps them hungry and Andraste knows what else just because they remembered their past lives. Even if he didn’t have my brother, my sister, my lover and my brother’s lover I’d want him stopped so he can’t go somewhere else and do it all over again.”

She looked at the three women on the couch, now sitting normally and watching intently. Alyss turned back to him and dropped her handbag on the coffee table. “So how do you turn someone into a succubus?”

“We have sex. I’ll knot you. Fill you up with my seed. That will turn you into one of us.”

“Is being lesbian a deal breaker?” she said with a grimace.

“Not at all,” Garrett replied. “You’ll have to let me fuck you once to turn you but afterwards I’ll respect your preferences. When feeding you control who sees you and who you let touch you. Any of these lovely ladies here would be happy to play with you when you’re not doing something else.”

“If I say no?” Alyss said seriously.

“You leave completely unmolested,” he replied.

“You aren’t afraid I’ll tell someone?” she said challengingly.

“Go ahead,” Garrett said with a small smile. He brought his glamour back up and her eyes widened. “No one will believe you.”

Alyss stood still, deep in thought for several minutes. Finally she nodded and pulled at the knot in her shirt. “So how will this work?” she asked without a trace of nerves.

“There are a few options,” Garrett said watching her undress. “A question before you decide. How averse are you to… male contact?”

“I don’t hate men if that’s what you’re asking,” she replied. “Men don’t frighten me either. They just don’t get me worked up at all.”

“Do you use toys?” Isabela asked.

“Oh yes,” Alyss said turning to the couch. “I have a few of those.”

“Here’s what I think we should do,” Isabela said as she stood up. “Celeste and I take you into the bedroom. We’ll get you nice and worked up, wear you out. Then Garrett can do his thing without you getting all tense and nervous.”

“The alternatives all involve compulsion of some sort,” Garrett added. “The choice is yours.”

“What about you?” Alyss asked nodding at Merrill as she stepped out of her jeans.

“I can’t stay,” Merrill replied sadly. “I have to work soon. We can play later though.”

“You still work?” Alyss said in surprise.

“The electric bill doesn’t pay itself, Alyss,” Celeste said as she stood.

Isabela hovered eagerly next to her. Alyss had stripped down to bra and panties and started a little when Isabela ran a finger under the shoulder strap. Celeste hooked a finger under the thin band of fabric at her hip and tugged it down a little. Standing between the two predators Alyss now looked a little nervous but Garrett could see that she was also very aroused. She looked over at him and he smiled reassuringly.

“They won’t hurt you,” he said. “They’ll definitely wear you out though. I’ll stay in the living room until you’re ready for me.”

Alyss nodded and she allowed herself to be led to the bedroom. Merrill watched them go wistfully and Garrett moved to sit next to her on the couch. He hardened his dick in invitation and she kissed his cheek before eagerly straddling him. In seconds he was sheathed in her tight core again. They kissed as she rose and fell.

Garrett let his hands wander her body as his mind focused on the slick slide of his cock and the walls of her channel around it. Sex in any form was something none of them ever got enough of. Merrill was still young enough it was literally all she thought of however. Her longer work shifts were torture. He held off his peak through two of hers before she reluctantly rose up and off. She couldn’t put off leaving any longer and Garrett pulled her down for a kiss before letting her go completely.

“Be careful Merrill,” he said firmly. “And leave your co-workers alone.”

“I will,” she replied with a smile.

The door shut behind her and Garrett settled back in his recliner where he could see the door to the bedroom. With Merrill gone his attention focused on the noises coming from it. Moans and heavy breathing were constant. He waited semi-patiently for Celeste or Isabela to show up in the doorway. Garrett listened and stroked his cock, imagining what they were doing. Despite masturbation being unsatisfying tension coiled tightly in his gut. He kept himself on the edge of orgasm. The faster he knotted her the sooner her discomfort would be over.

It seemed like and age had passed before Isabela beckoned to him from the bedroom doorway. Alyss lay on her back in the center of the bed. Her legs were spread, knees slightly upright. Celeste sat next to her with their fingers twined together on that side. Isabela sat on her other side and took that hand in hers. Alyss’ chest rose and fell as she panted, her eyes closed. Garrett could tell she was exhausted as he crawled up between her legs. He was more than eager to bury his cock inside her but he leaned over her and brushed sweat slick hair from her forehead.

“Last chance to back out,” he said softy. “Do you really want this?”

Alyss smiled and opened her eyes a fraction. “Yes,” she said wearily. “I do.”

Garrett sat up and scooted closer, guiding himself inside her. With her legs placed over his thighs he leaned over and braced himself above her shoulders. He gave into his need and rapidly rolled his hips. She squirmed at the onslaught and whimpered softly. His knot swelled in a sudden burst of pleasure, the coil of tension in his gut expelling the first jet of seed into her at it released. Her back arched briefly and she groaned tiredly. Garrett caressed her cheek and cooed softly as he pushed his cock further into her core, until their flesh rested together.

“Thank you Alyss,” he murmured close to her ear. “Sleep now. It’ll be done when you wake.”

Carefully Garrett sat up, pulling her hips to keep her against him. Isabela leaned into him and he kissed her deeply, pushing his tongue into her mouth and relishing the warm slide. Celeste scooted up to him on the other side and he broke away from Isabela for her, their tongues dancing together as he continued to pump his seed into Alyss Cousland.

One more, he thought.


End file.
